


Letters

by Shireith



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, In which Sokka harasses penguins, Letters, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Zutara Week 2018: day 2 (letters)Zuko and Katara have been exchanging letters for a while now. In the last one he sent her, which is very sweet, Zuko asks Katara a favour she can't say no to.





	Letters

After the war had ended, Katara had returned to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka and her father. It was really great seeing Gran Gran and all the others again, but she never would have thought it would be so hard to readjust her old life.  
  
Had she missed Gran Gran? Yes, she had. Had she missed her bed, her room, her home? Yes, she had. Had she missed going fishing with Sokka? Yes, she had. But now she had seen the world, and she missed it as well. She missed Aang, Toph, Suki and Zuko and she missed flying around on Appa. She missed meeting people from different cultures and getting to know them. She had become a woman of the world and she felt like she could no longer be living in a small place separated from the rest of society.  
  
Then one day, her family received a letter. Well, three letters, actually. They were from Zuko. The first one was for her father, the second one for Sokka and the third one for her.  
  
The one sent to her father was about political stuff, a list of things concerning the peace the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the two Water Tribes were trying to estabilish. In this regard, Zuko said they needed an ambassador on behalf of the Southern Water Tribe.  
  
The letter Zuko had sent Katara was very sweet and caring. They had been exchanging letters for a while. He would tell her his problems and she would try to comfort and help him and vice versa. They would talk about the good things, too, of course. Katara loved that part of her routine because it made her feel like she was back in the days when they were trying to save the world.  
  
In the last letter, however, Zuko specifically said he would be very happy if Katara could be the ambassador they needed.  
  
Katara felt a warm in her chest while reading Zuko’s words. He wanted her because he just thought she would be perfect for the job. And she was going to accept. She was a warrior and her time was not over yet. She wanted to go to the Fire Nation as ambassador on behalf of her people and make them see she could do it. She wanted to do something important, something that could make her feel proud of herself.  
  
And yes, she wanted to see Zuko again. She knew she loved him, and maybe he loved her back. She wasnt’s sure. However, she didn’t like the way they had said goodbye to each other, so maybe this could be the perfect occasion to readjust things between them.  
  
So Katara wrote a letter to Zuko, which he received the day after. He was sitting at this desk in his office when he opened it and read it with a big smile on his face.  
  
_Dear Zuko,_  
  
_As I told you before, things have not been so easy around here. I feel a bit guilty leaving Gran Gran and all my tribe for the second time, but I feel this is no longer my place. I just know there are more important things I could do, and what you asked me is one of them. So my answer is yes, I will be ambassador on behalf of my tribe. My father was a bit skeptical that his little girl was once again leaving the nest (yes, he said that), but I managed to convince him. I can be pretty convincing, can’t I?_  
  
_However, I can’t wait to be out there and see the world once again. Has something changed from the last time I’ve been there? Uhm, I guess not, it’s only been a couple of months. Why am I even asking you this? I should probably delete this part._  
  
_Or maybe not. Whatever._  
  
_As I was saying, I’m happy we are going to see each other again. A couple of things have happened since the last letter I sent you and they’re really funny, but I think it will be better if I tell you in person because I really want to see your reaction. Just so you know, there are two things involving Sokka and the penguins and I’m sure they’re going to make you laugh. He can be such a dork sometimes._  
  
_Speaking of Sokka, I asked him if he wanted me to write something about him and he refused, but from the way he did it I can tell the answer was actually yes. He just misses you—but don’t you dare tell him I told you this or next time I see you I’m going to stick you to a wall using my amazing waterbending skills!_  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Katara_  
  
Zuko being Zuko, he felt the urge to respond straight away. He wrote another letter in the morning which arrived to her around the evening.  
  
Like Zuko, Katara was so happy to be hearing from him that she opened and read the letter as soon as she could.  
  
_Dear Katara,_  
  
_I can’t tell you how happy I am that you decided to accept the job. Altough the war has ended months ago, we are still struggling trying to estabilish peace with the Earth Kingdom and the two Water Tribes. I totally trust your judgement and I know you will be a perfect ambassador. You will be able to prove it to my council, which right now is a bit skeptical. But don’t worry, they’ll come around when they realize you are perfect for the job._  
  
_About Sokka… The penguins, seriously?! Again? I promise I will keep my mouth shut about what you told me if you tell him on my behalf that he has to stop harassing penguins! Like seriously! What’s wrong with him?_  
  
_Do you think it’s because he misses Suki?_  
  
_Wait, don’t tell him I said that! I’ve seen her recently and she admitted she does, but she made me promise not to tell anyone, so don’t tell Sokka about this either!_  
  
_Just tell him he has to stop harassing penguins, all right?_  
  
_By the way, I can’t wait to hear what he did this time. And I can’t wait to see you, too. Sometimes you are just impossible, but I actually miss you. I don’t miss your threats of sticking me to a wall with your waterbending, though._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Zuko_  
  
Katara felt a warm in her chest: she had missed him so much that hearing he had as well was reassuring. But now things were going to change, because she was going to see Zuko again and talk to him face to face.


End file.
